1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to the fly fishing reels, and more particularly to an innovative and improved fly-fishing reel drag system.
2. Related Art.
Fly fishing equipment includes a fly rod fitted with a reel, the rod providing the angler the ability to cast an artificial fly that is attached to the free end of the fly-line wound on the reel. Reels are typically comprised of a spool for winding the fly-line for storage and a housing to guide the line during casting and reeling in. The housing also provides a means for securing the reel to the fly rod. The reel also provides a means for freely releasing the line during casting, a means for retrieving the line and frequently a means for controlling the tension in the fly-line after hook-up with a fish. The controlled tension, or extraction resistance, is known as xe2x80x9cdragxe2x80x9d.
Artificial flies typically comprise a hook, hackle and thread. The fly is usually assembled in a way so as to resemble a variety of insects. The fly line is usually made of a light polymer material.
Today""s more sophisticated fly-fishing reels are often made by computer controlled milling and turning equipment. Components of the reel are typically machined from lightweight material in order to provide lightweight and durable assemblies. Computer controlled machining equipment allows for easy and precise execution of design features and innovations into the reel components. Such design features and innovations can improve the structure, manufacturability, performance, and esthetics of the fly fishing reel. For example, the weight of the reel may be matched with that of the line and rod to give the angler a balanced system providing an optimal cast and reduced stress on the fisherman. This is especially important since it is not unusual for a fisherman to perform hundreds of casts during a single day of fishing.
Upon the desired engagement of a fish, the fly line may experience rapid acceleration, which has the potential for snapping the line. To provide for a controlled transition of the line from its static state to one in which the line is rapidly being extracted from the spool, a controlled resistance means, or a drag system, is used. The drag system should be capable of providing a range of adjustment from almost no resistance so that the line may free-spool to resisting the torque applied to the reel by a large aggressive fish in a strong flowing current. A drag system must easily transition from a static state to a kinetic state upon the application of torque from a line being extracted. A drag system should require a very minimal additional torque to overcome the static friction and mass inertia of the reel compared to the torque required during the kinetic state.
Numerous inventors have provided many devices to improve fly fishing equipment and to enhance the enjoyment of the angler. For example, Bauer (U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,492) describes a drag system incorporating a drag plate. The friction surface of the plate extends outward on a plane perpendicular to the axis of rotation. One consequence of this approach is that the average radius of the friction surface is relatively large which results in a start-up torque that is higher than the running torque. A high start-up torque is undesirable because the adjustment of a lightly set drag can be difficult to balance with the need to prevent the line from spooling up, or xe2x80x9cback lashingxe2x80x9d. Of course a high start-up torque requires a higher applied force to initiate rotation. The potential result of this is a tangled line resulting from the spool rotating with a higher velocity that the rate at which line is being extracted.
Farris (U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,639) addresses start-up torque requirements by positioning the drag system""s friction surface into a conical shape near the axis of rotation of the spool. This design, having addressed the start-up inertia problem, yields itself to being susceptible to non-axial loading resulting in inconsistent drag. Non axial loading occurs when the spindle encounters a torque, for example when the line is being extracted from the spool. The spindle support is required to maintain the stability of the spool along the axis of rotation as well as preventing any rotation about an axis non-coaxial to the spindle. This may be referred to as wobbling of the spool. The introduction of wobbling changes the performance of the drag system. The conical surface that is symmetrical about the axis of the spindle is forced to act as a secondary spindle support. Requiring the primary friction surfaces to support the spindle introduces non-uniform distribution of the applied load. This may potentially result in varying the effects of the friction surfaces. In addition to the effects of the drag felt on the line, the problem introduces a potential for non-uniform wear of the primary friction surfaces. Furthermore, this design approach incorporates a very large number of small and intricate So components that increase manufacturing costs and require precise and thorough lubrication. This complexity increases susceptibility of the drag mechanism to damage from contamination and potentially improper operation. The intricacy of the Farris design also makes it nearly impossible for the angler to clean and/or repair the reel in the field.
Farris, in a more recent patent, (U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,445) addresses the result of inconsistent drag by providing a compliant support to the outer conical race to provide a flexible fit to the inner conical race. This is accomplished by having the conical outer race ride on o-rings within the housing. Although this design reduces the effects of the unstable spool, it does not address the significant shortcomings described above that result from incorporation of a conical friction surface into the spindle support.
Thus it is a primary object of this invention to provide a fly-fishing reel having a drag system that has minimal start-up inertia and completely separates and isolates the drag surfaces from supporting a non-axially loaded spool assembly. It is a further object of this invention to improve the manufacturability and reduce the cost of the drag system of fly fishing reels by making multiple use of like components. It is yet another object of this invention to significantly reduce the number and intricacy of the components of a drag system. It is another object of this invention to provide a drag system that is easily accessed for preventative maintenance procedures or for cleaning or repair in the field.
The fly fishing reel of this invention comprises a housing that includes a mounting shoe for attaching the reel to a fishing rod, a hub attached axially to the center of the housing, a spool containing a centrally mounted spindle supported within the hub, and an adjustable, highly effective and efficient drag system coupled between the spool and housing.
The drag system is a unidirectional variable friction brake that includes first and second inner bearing races and first and second outer bearing races. The inner bearing races have each have convex hemispherical friction surfaces. The outer bearing races each have concave hemispherical friction surfaces. The outer races are rotationally fixed by interlocking geometry with the hub. The inner races encase a unidirectional roller clutch, which receives the spindle attached to the spool. The hemispherical friction surfaces are longitudinally concentric with the rotational axis of the spindle.
To increase the friction between the inner and outer races, an adjustable compression member is rotated to axially translate the first outer race toward the inner race. In this manner the hemispherical friction surfaces are forced to bear against one another. This friction results in variable drag on the rotation of the spool.
The roller clutch disposed between the spindle and the inner bearing race produces the desired unidirectional drag function. In the xe2x80x9creeling inxe2x80x9d direction, the roller clutch enables the spindle to rotate freely such that the inner and outer bearing races and their hemispherical friction surfaces do not rotate relative to each other. In the xe2x80x9cline outxe2x80x9d direction, the roller clutch locks causing rotation between the races and friction surfaces, thus creating frictional drag against the rotation of the spool.
Every aspect pertaining to the manufacturing and assembly of the components of this invention was a prime consideration throughout the design process for the subject reel. For example identical components are used in many cases (e.g. inner and outer bearing races). The number of components has been minimized, for example the drag system has only 9 parts. The inner and outer bearing races may be manufactured from common industry materials. In the preferred embodiment, the outer bearing races are made from a polymer, preferably acetal, for example Delrin AF(trademark). Preferably, the bearing retainer is also made from the same polymeric material. The inner bearing races are made of a relatively soft, self-lubricated material such as bronze, for example, Oilite 454(trademark). The housing, the spool, the hub, the compression member are preferably formed from an industry standard aluminum alloy such as 6020.
These and many other features and attendant advantages of the invention will become apparent as the invention becomes better understood by reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.